Love Renewed
by tea-induced scribbles
Summary: This is for the Valentine's Day Extravaganza! This story is a little AU and loosely based on an idea courtesy of Guest: Danny and Kara have a romantic valentine's day set after events that Kara went through in Baltimore.


_A/N: This is for the Valentine's Day extravaganza! This story is a little AU and loosely based on an Idea courtesy of Guest: Danny and Kara have a romantic valentine's day set after events that Kara went through in Baltimore._

* * *

 **Love Renewed.**

* * *

Kara was perched on the edge of the mattress of the bottom bunk in the quarters she shared with Alisha. Tears streaked down her face, her hands shook as she hunched over her knees. A deep seated anxiety gripped her, the door was locked and she was on the Nathan James. But she was scared, her vivid imagination filled in the blanks of her opening the door and being taken away. Nausea rolled through her as she was immediately taken back to that room in Avocet labs. She hadn't slept in 48 hours since her return to the ship.

Luckily, her skills as a medic had been needed but after that she'd been working extra shifts where she could just avoid sleeping or laying down. It had worked until she was ordered to rest. Every time she tried, she was mentally transported back and when her eyes opened she was afraid she was dreaming that she was on the Nathan James. That being here was the dream and she was really stuck back in Avocet where her life and her baby's life was in jeopardy. Tears filled her eyes, panic and fear gripped at her chest and twisted painfully. She stood up from the bunk and wrapped her arms around her middle taking haggard breaths as she couldn't get a handle on herself.

She didn't know who this woman was, she wasn't one to fall apart and what happened could barely be considered a trauma. At least she told herself that in the hopes it would diminish how she reacting and feeling. The rest of the crew had their traumas, lost friends, the Captain lost his wife and here she was having a near panic attack in her quarters. She should have gone to the crew lounge it seemed that as long as she was surrounded by people she could keep herself together. Inside her quarters, alone; she was falling to pieces. A knock at the door made her back snap straight. She held her breath and quickly wiped at her face.

"One second." she called as she buttoned up her coveralls and smoothed her hair back. She looked in the vanity mirror and wished she could hide the blotchiness of her skin from crying. But there was no time. She took a sharp breath as her control was fragile and her hand shook in uncharacteristic fear a she reached for the handle. She blew out a breath and forced herself to open the door. She marginally relaxed when she found Danny in front of her.

"Hey," he said with a kind smile, something about him being here set something off in her. She froze as the room began to buzz around her. "You ok?" he asked, clearing seeing her distress. She couldn't see him right now as she was a mess.

"No, I- I can't breathe. you have to go." Kara said as she struggled to breathe, she thought maybe if he left she could regain her composure. But instead of leaving Danny stepped forward into her room and closed the door which didn't help her.

"Hey, look at me, repeat after me 1, 9, 3, 10, 5, 2, 4-" Danny said random numbers as he gently held her by her arms, Kara locked eyes with him and repeated after him. Her heart started to slow down and her breathing evened. Relief washed through her as she felt more grounded than before. "With me?" he asked her.

"Yes, what was that with the numbers?" she asked him, she felt incredibly vulnerable and unsure of herself.

"Brain can't count random numbers and panic at the same time. I used to do it when I was claustrophobic." He said with a smile as he gently released her arms and gave her some space so she could find her bearings. He knew she was strong and this momentary panic was due to very little sleep and surviving a horrible and traumatic experience. She'd get past it, that he was sure of it as she was the strongest and most beautiful woman he knew. He loved her.

"You were claustrophobic." She said with a frown as he never mentioned it before.

"We all got something that unnerves us. I blame my sister as she left me in a dryer for half an hour. But that's a story for another time." he said rambling in a cute manner that she found oddly comforting.

"Thank you." She told him, appreciating that even he a special ops soldier could be afraid and weak like her.

"I wanted to see how you were faring." He told her.

"Not well." Kara said, she suddenly realised they were alone in her quarters with the door closed. "You shouldn't be here." She told him, afraid now of getting him into trouble when he'd just helped her. She loved him too much to destroy what little credit they had left with the Captain and the XO.

"I asked for permission, I've been allowed 5 minutes of privacy. I think they believe it's not enough time for much." Danny said as the Captain had allowed the break in protocol given the extenuating circumstances but with limitations. Danny didn't care as he got to have time alone with Kara.

"How wrong they are given how much you have accomplished in less than 5 minutes." Kara remarked absent mindedly. When the words sank in, she turned to afraid she had offended his masculinity as she realised the inference of what she said. She was prepared to apologise given Danny wore a shocked expression but then his expression changed into a smile as he filled her eyes as she smiled.

"Happy crying right?" He asked her carefully as he was more than happy to wrap her up in his arms and comfort her but wanted to make sure she was ok. The crying was also really unnerving.

"Yes, I can't stop it. So ignore it." She said as she wiped at her face feeling like a freak. _Screw it..._ Danny thought as he closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her. He savoured this moment a he didn't know when he'd be able to do so again in the near future. He lifted a hand up from her waist and cupped her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into the warmth of his palm for a moment before she opened them and looked at him.

"Kara, 48 hours ago you went through something incredibly traumatic." he said pausing to control his own emotions as he'd been so close to losing her and their unborn child. It was truly fate that saved them by giving Danny perfect timing with taking out the power. "You're not expected to be fine but you will be in time." he assured her.

"So, what have you been up to?" Kara said needing a change of topic as she didn't want to break down.

"Well, we've secured the lab for Dr Scott and I got this for you." he said as he pulled away to pull out a white envelope he had tucked into the back pocket of his pants. He held it out to her with both hands and a shy smile on his face. Kara half smiled and half frowned as she took the envelope from him, she opened it and pulled out a card. A wide smile spread across her lips.

It was a Valentine's Day card with a smiling cartoon of corn with hearts that read 'It's corny but shucks! I'd sure like to ear you say you'll be my Valentine's'. Kara gave a chuckle at the terrible humour, she opened the card and her face softened as she read what he wrote.

 _Dear Kara,_

 _I may not be your first kiss, I may not be your first love,_

 _But I will take you on a proper first date when we get shore leave._

 _I want to be your first (and preferably last) Husband._

 _Honestly, I want to be your last everything as you are for me._

 _So, what do you say? Be my Valentine?_

 _Love, Danny_

 _P.S. If it's a 'No' let me down easy ok?_

Kara couldn't help but laugh at the humour and the sentiments in his words. The clear intention that he loved her and wanted to be apart of her future with her. It made her fall in love with him all over again. She looked to him, happy tears in her eyes. She gave a nod.

"A yes?" He asked, a little confused by the tears.

"Yes." She said before she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

* * *

 _The End_


End file.
